Drip
by Disrict7girl
Summary: Johanna in the Capitol


Drip Drop

Drip. Drop.

Is all I hear as I lay in the cold water after they are done with the shocks.

The sound is deadly to some. Scary to others. Happiness and joy to the rest.

"S.O.S. someone help me" I silently whisper. My voice is cracked and I don't sound like myself, "please." I say before I gently fall asleep not worried about drowning because dying now seems like a luxury.

Drip. Drop.

I wake up when I am being dragged out of the water by a Capitol person. "Have a nice soak Johanna?"

"Yes but I'm sad you didn't let me die. Now I have to look at your ugly face the rest of the night," I snarl which earns me a slap across the face and being thrown against the wall.

"You better watch you mouth girl. It could get you killed," he snarls and I just smile.

"Getting killed sounds nice right now. Make it fast if you do, but I promise you one thing kill me or Peeta you got one thing headed for you." I say and collapse from exhaustion then I'm being dragged down the twisting halls and then thrown into my cell.

"What's headed for me?" he asks. Worry for his family I guess in his voice.

"Death. Tragedy. Sorrow. Pain. Misfortune. Everything that happened to me will happen to you," I say weakly before I collapse completely on the ground in a puddle of water

Drip. Drop.

"Johanna?" I wake up to find Peeta's bruised and beaten face looking at me from across the room. I gather as much energy and get as close as I can get to the wall.

"Hi Peeta," I say weakly, "what's wrong?" He looks at me with worry and anger then sadness.

"I was just making sure you were still alive and do you think try will come get us?" he says, "do you think we will be rescued or are we just going to die in here cold and lifeless?"

"I don't know Peeta. I suppose they will come rescue us. Hopefully," I say and he says replies in a weak voice but I can't hear him before my arms give way and I lay on the ground. The sound of water running down the hall is the last thing I hear.

Drip. Drop.

"Stupid girl just won't give up will she?" Snow says as I open my eyes and fight against the restraints.

"You got that right," I choke out. "I'll never give up you blood sick.." he slaps me across the face before I can say the last word.

"Shut up girl," he grabs my face forces me to look at him. "tell me where she is! What are they planning?"

"You think I'm going to tell you now? After all this time? You think I'm going to tell you?" I snarl.

"Shock her. Now. Ice water. 5 volts. We will go up 5 everytime we shock her. If she reaches 40 and she's not dead leave her there but every 10 minutes add more ice." he gives a sinister laugh and I'm lifted and put into the tub. Capitol attendants put bucket after bucket of ice water in with me not bothering to take off my clothes which I'm thankful for. I'm shivering thinking "If they don't kill me with the shocks, the coldness will. I'm going to freeze to death."

"Now Johanna tell us, what are they planning?" Snow says.

"I'm not going to tell you!" I say and there is a quicks buzz then a sharp pain and I scream.

"It's going to get worse Johanna," Snow says and he leaves the room. I wait and there is another shock now at 10 volts I can feel my heart accelerating. 25 volts comes soon as a blink of the eyes and my heart I can feel is now not accelerating but slowing down. Giving up. "Stop," is all I can say as 30 rolls around. 35 is awful and my heart seems like it can't take anymore but I will myself to stay awake. 40 seems like forever and my heart slows to a horribly slow pace.

"Is she alive?" I hear Snow say when he walks back in the smell of blood and roses worse than ever.

"Yes but barely," say the attendant. I look at him my eyes heavy and it seems like I'm on my last breath.

"Good like I said keep adding ice and at 6 throw her back into her cell if not dead," Snows says. As he opens the door I can hear the faint screaming of Peeta. When he leaves the attendant looks at me and does something completely unpredictable. He lifts his sleeve up to show a gold bracelet. Like the one Finnick wears to show his alliance to Katniss.

"They are coming for you and Peeta soon," he say and pulls down his sleeve and looks around.

"Thank you," I choke out barely audible knowing fully well for just showing me that will him killed.

"No problem Johanna," he says and not a minute later a man walks in and shoots the guy. The blood is splattered and it hits the floor.

"Drip. Drop" I think as the body is dragged away.

**_Should I continue this? Feedback is welcome! Thanks!_**


End file.
